


question

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Basically, M/M, and you'll be fine dhgshs, i have not typed any genitals or swears out in the fic ghhdshg, its the thing where you watch the other person get off, just htink of those led color light changing lamps, like it jumps from the present to the past and follows the past to the present, movie theater, okay to start off its nsfw, oop he got caught jerking off in the stall fhhdks, out of order story telling to a degree, possibly could be considered voyaism?? whatever the fuck that is, space imagry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: gordon and tommy [censored-ing] in the movie theater bathroom???? wtf????
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	question

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy my typing you epic gamer

“What did you think I was doing?” Tommy asked in an innocent, inoculate tone, shooting Gordon a slightly mischievous look. It was an innocent question. The wording was innocent too, ignoring the current situation. 

Tommy was looking at Gordon from where he lay on the bathroom counter. Someway during the movie they had ended up alone in the bathroom together. Throughout the movie, there was an uncomfortable amount of tension between them.

There had been a tension between the two while they were traversing the facility. Tommy, being the most trustworthy of the group, helped Gordon with his malfunctioning HEV suit. Specifically, the stress relief aspect of the HEV suit failed. And so, for a brief second, in the heart of an abandoned facility, Gordon felt himself crumble and cum by Tommy’s hands. It was nothing intimate, just bros helping bros, except for what Gordon let slip. During the brief ordeal, Gordon whispered a simple ‘i love you’ and worst of all, Tommy said it back with no hesitation. It was a whirlwind of love, adoration and affection but then awkward shame and tension between them afterwards. He wasn’t sure if he stepped over a line and Tommy only replied in order to ease the embarrassment Gordon felt. How else were you supposed to reply to a love confession from your professional coworker when you had your mouth full with the very same coworker? Saying anything but ‘i love you’ back would be awkward. Gordon doubted that Tommy loved him, much less liked him. They were a pair of professionals stuck in an awkward position. 

In the theater, Gordon was seated right besides Tommy. It wasn’t anything too major. But, throughout the darkness, he felt the warmth of Tommy’s hand near his. Despite the loudness and flashing screen in front of him, Gordon could barely focus. It was a disappointing relief when Tommy got up to get more popcorn. Gordon had imagined, quite impossibly, that Tommy was getting up to kiss him despite the people around them. 

A while later, Gordon excused himself and headed to the bathroom. The velvet chairs of the movie theater were not the ideal place to deal with this. He needed to calm down and postpone his mental breakdown again. So, Gordon found himself in a stall, ready to jerk off. It wasn’t exactly what he planned, but due to the HEV suit, jerking off became a relaxation technique. 

It first started out as a simply necessary relaxation technique. However, it eventually devolved into something a bit more pleasurable. It was the first time in a while that Gordon was actually able to enjoy this time alone. When his suit did it, he had to struggle to stay quiet and was never really able to bask in the moments after he finished. Right now, there was no rush. He could take as much time as he needed and he would have all the time to himself. Gordon let out a soft moan which triggered a cascade of other enjoyable noises. 

“Mr- Mr. Freeman?” Tommy asked, pushing the stall door Gordon neglected to lock open. Tommy had caught him. Gordon didn’t even hear him come in. With his face flushed red, Tommy explained that Gordon was saying his name, much to Gordon’s embarrassment. And then, Tommy offered to help. 

And then, Tommy was seated on the bathroom counter, Gordon between his legs, pulling him into a deep kiss. After struggling to move their pants out of the way, there was a simple breathless conversation, checking if each other were fine to move forwards. As Gordon went to prep Tommy, Tommy said that he was already ready because he was in the stall the whole time. 

Gordon didn’t really understand until Tommy said that line.

“What did you think I was doing?”

Oh. 

The bathroom wasn’t empty as Tommy was in the stall besides him, doing the same thing Gordon was doing earlier. The tension between them must have gotten too much. Tommy probably hid himself when he heard Gordon come. Tommy must have heard all the moans Gordon whimpered out. After all, how couldn’t he have? Tommy was in the stall right besides him. Images flooded Gordon’s mind, imagining Tommy struggling to keep quiet as he bit his lower lip. His labored breathing and muffled moans as he prepared himself oh-so carefully for-

Gordon shook his head, clearly thinking of a lot.

Tommy had arrived prepared with condoms and lube and Gordon felt a little intimidated by this despite the fact this wasn’t planned. It wasn’t like they were racing or anything but if they were, Gordon would be left way behind. Tommy was a sex-pert (sex expert). 

“Y-yeah?” Gordon asked Tommy, checking if Tommy was ready. Tommy gave conformation and Gordon slid in, the tension between them reaching a high. Both of them were panting as Gordon bottomed out and Tommy pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Gordon in an embrace.

It was warm to say the least. Warm from lust and need and a slight self conscious feeling Gordon felt in his chest. Gordon would be more self conscious if it weren’t for the cascade of pleasurable praise spilled from Tommy’s lips. Because of that, Gordon felt his face warm more in the sense of gratitude and humility rather than self consciousness. He didn’t know what to say other than Tommy’s name over and over again like he was trying to memorize it and embed it into his mind, saying it like a plead or a prayer.

He looked at Tommy. Really looked. Gordon wanted to embed the image into his mind. Tommy was beautiful, a little too beautiful. Tommy had his eyes shut, his face swirled up in pleasure which sharply followed and deepened the wrinkles he had on his face. How could Gordon even possibly look upon Tommy’s face after such an intimate moment? Even after this moment and despite the softened look on his face, those carvings still remained from being twisted up into that expression so often. Come to think of it, these were lines that Gordon hadn’t seen before whenever Tommy smiled or even frowned. These lines were from something else and now Gordon knew they were from expressions of pleasure such as this. It was a secret to know and it took much trust to even know or see it.

It was a bit overwhelming. Gordon was getting lost in the feeling as if quicksand and the vacuum of space suddenly teamed up together to send him far away. He closed his eyes but could still see Tommy so clearly in the dark. Gordon was able to make a mental map of Tommy’s body heat, feeling that he could see the warmth irradiating off Tommy’s body. It was like looking in infrared, and Tommy was an intense purple of lust and longing. Gordon felt safe inside Tommy and his arms, the pressure of the embrace and something else pulling them together. It was like the gravitational force between them became as power as a magnetic force. Gordon felt himself being pulled apart and combined into this new, new paradoxical feeling of love, pleasure, and want. He felt whole yet empty at the same time. It was like Gordon knew everything in the world at that moment yet understood none of it. 

He forgot where he was, who he was. He only remembered the crashing feeling of love and wonder since it was constantly crashing against him and eroding him like waves on the shoreline rocks. He forgot everything to know it all. The only word he remembered was Tommy. 

But, a soft, caring caress grounded Gordon, bringing him back from the deep, purple black hole he was welcomely falling into. Gordon was brought back into the sunlight, which was the cause of the black hole. The warm touch was full of care and comfort, saying “I’m here too, and I care about you”. Saying he cares about you for you, not because what you can or can’t do. Gordon was a lost astronaut, gravitating towards the center of the sun, ready to be in a new light. This was a new chapter, a new place to start over. The thought hit a spot, over and over again, like ringing a bell. He felt Tommy tense up around him and then soon after, Gordon exploded into the sun himself, the new light only creating the color white.

They were left as a panting mess in the movie theater bathroom. They couldn’t go any further than that, facing a cool-down period much like an overheating jet engine. The remnants of everything Gordon could remember were present but would quickly be whisked away once the post-nut clarity faded. Gordon moved to pull out but Tommy grabbed the base of the condom. Right, Gordon forgot. He pulled out, his cheeks flushing from the embarrassment. Gordon was hesitant to look at Tommy again, not sure what expression would replace the one of pleasure. He was slightly terrified that Tommy would have gone back to the regular, somewhat neutral face of emit death and gloom all employees of Black Mesa wore so frequently. Though, Gordon faced himself to look and saw an expression of satisfaction. It was semi-relieving. But, Gordon didn’t want to be strangers again. He didn’t want them to have that awkward can’t-look-you-in-the-eye stage. He wanted this to be more than a desperate fucktime between two guys that made their way through the apocalypse together and needed to get off badly. 

Gordon grabbed Tommy’s hand, intertwining their fingers as if carefully weaving a pattern. Tommy looked at their hands and then back up to Gordon. Gordon wasn’t sure if he was doing this wrong. Tommy didn’t usually like to be touched but Gordon had no idea what the rules or social standards were at this point. Gordon clung onto Tommy, not wanting to lose him or have him fade away like the memory of a movie. There wasn’t a hint of resistance from Tommy, but rather a peculiar look, halfway between fully knowing and simply assuming.

Gordon opened his mouth. It was warm, breathy but ultimately nothing came out. I love you. It wasn’t said. It couldn’t be said yet. It wasn’t the time for those words to be said. Instead, Gordon asked a question. Not a hypothetical question like the one earlier, but one of an invitation. One whose answer would either be an acceptance or a polite rejection. Either or, the answer would put these feelings to rest and there wouldn’t be any thinking of what could have been. Gordon inhaled, filling his lungs with something so common yet power-inducing, and asked the question.

“Can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have better titles/summaries PLEASE let me know. It'd be epic if it were a pun. 
> 
> also, the clash of the tags/summary with the content of the fic,, im so sorry i slapped you out of the water as if i were punching minecraft salmon.


End file.
